dark lady
by xininha
Summary: Depois de passar pelas mãos dele, ela nunca mais foi a mesma. Teve de deixar Londres, a sua vida, a sua familia, seus amigos e principalmente teve de deixar de ser a encantora e doce Gininha para dar lugar à Dark lady uma justiceira fria e calculista, qu
1. Chapter 1

_Depois de passar pelas mãos dele, ela nunca mais foi a mesma. Teve de deixar Londres, a sua vida, a sua família, seus amigos, e principalmente teve de deixar de ser a Gininha doce e encantadora para dar lugar à dark-lady uma justiceira fria e calculista, que deseja vingança._

Olho para o espelho e vejo.

Vejo uma jovem ruiva, com longos cabelos ruivos até a meio das costas, um corpo cheio de curvas, seios volumosos e belas pernas torneadas, com um rosto angelical que não poderia ser mais belo, nariz fino, lábios carnudos, sardas no nariz que davam uma certa sensualidade, mas o mais importante, os olhos. Estes eram de um azul transparente que davam a impressão de um mar calmo, mas havia mais naqueles olhos, uma tristeza e dor que davam a impressão que ninguém poderia suporta-los. Olhos que poderiam comover qualquer um, inocente ou assassino, bom ou mau, forte ou fraco. Todos, com excepção de Lord Voldemort.

Mas estes olhos expressivos eram escondidos por uma máscara bem feita e calculada, uma máscara onde os olhos tristes e cheios de dor davam lugar a uns olhos frios e calculados, capaz de enganar qualquer um.

Olho a minha imagem e digo com uma voz cheia de sofrimento, deixando cair uma grossa lágrima.

- No que eu me tornei! … E tudo, tudo por causa dele! Maldito seja!

Sei que é um prologo muito pequeno, mas por favor COMENTEM, nem que seja para dizer bem ou mal.

Só se tiver algumas reviews é que eu continuo. Podem pensar k isso é chantagem, pois eu digo eu sou mesmo é Chantagista.

Comentem.

Bjos

Xininha


	2. Chapter 2

Noite escura, era como estava a noite, não se via nem estrelas, nem a lua, só se via o escuro, as nuvens a cobrirem a linda paisagem para um casal de namorados ou a esconderem um crime que ninguém devia ver, ninguém devia saber, que não devia acontecer.

Num bairro, onde logo reparava-se que a população mais frequentadora daquele lugar eram os pobres, os vândalos e os criminosos, nesta mesma noite escura , estava a acontecer um crime, ou melhor um assassinato, ainda melhor, uma vingança.

Vingança de uma mulher, essa que se vestia toda de preta, exalando frieza, elegância e charme por todos os lados. Mas porquê? Porque uma mulher assim quereria matar um homem como aquele? Porquê? Porque esta mulher que devia pertencer à ata sociedade estava a fazer ali? Ainda mais fazendo uma coisa tão horrível como aquela? Porque?

Já, o homem que ela queria vingança estava também todo de preto, com um capuz a tapar-lhe a face, e … ajoelhado perante ela. Parecia que estava com medo, muito medo.

Este estava a pedir-lhe clemência, mas ela pegou na sua varinha e ameaçou-o.

Depois disto só se viu, ele a escrever com uma faca no seu próprio braço, Potter e Riddle. E … num sitio deveras de interessante, vingança.

Ela, não mostrando nenhuma piedade pelo sofrimento e lágrimas daquele lugar, mata-o com um, dois, três tiros. O primeiro no coração, o segundo na cabeça e por último o terceiro, no estômago.

Depois de mata-lo, ela tira-lhe o capuz que cobria toda a sua face, e cospe-lhe directamente na sua face, com uma violência e ódio incrível.

E… no segundo seguinte, já não se via ninguém, além de um corpo já sem vida no chão moribundo daquele degradante bairro.

Aquela mulher, obscura e sem sentimentos, tinha ido pela escuridão, tinha ido a mulher denominada por Dark-Lady.

Oi! Mais um capitulo minúsculo. Mas é melhor isso do que nada não é mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado e eu prometo que vou tentar aumentar os capítulos, mas este só foi mais um tipo de segundo prólogo, porque agora é que a Ginny vai voltar atrás, ao passado. Aí é que vão desvendar porque a Ginny tornou-se assim, fria e impiedosa.

Queria agradecer por terem lido a minha fic e principalmente queria dizer a todas as pessoas que comentaram a minha fic que amei todas as reviews, e espero que continuem a comentar, porque para mim um simples comentário a dizer que gostou da fic é uma felicidade enorme para mim, afinal esta é a minha PRIMEIRA fic e eu ainda estou um bocado insegura com a fic. Obrigado novamente pelas reviews: Lolita malfoy; Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy; Filipa; Aline M. Malfoy; Dama Mary Potter; Yngrid Dumbledore;

Muito obrigado !

Bjos

Xininha


End file.
